


Sensitive

by Ka_th_leen



Series: Enchantment [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Bondage, Bottom James Potter, Bottom Sirius Black, Cock Rings, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Porn with Feelings, Sex Magic, Sex Toys, Spreader Bars, Teasing, Top Lily Evans, Top Remus Lupin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:01:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24086266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ka_th_leen/pseuds/Ka_th_leen
Summary: Sirius could feel every inch of rippling muscle from years of running through the woods together. He let his eyes wander up Remus's thick forearms and biceps. He glanced across his collarbones, beginning to pant as he envisioned sinking his teeth into the juncture of his shoulder and throat. He smirked and folded his arms up under his head, trapping Remus's arms where they were. There he is… Sirius's insides twisted as Moony’s arms tensed and his eyes flashed golden.
Relationships: Minor James Potter/Lily Evans Potter - Relationship, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Enchantment [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794049
Comments: 11
Kudos: 230





	Sensitive

Remus fiddled with the ring on his finger as he watched his fiancee finish his drink across the room. Eight years ago he would never have believed he would have the opportunity to even _go_ to Hogwarts. Let alone have made so many friends, that he now considers family. He certainly would have told you to fuck right off if you told him he would be engaged to _Sirius Black_ of all people.

Alice and Frank were lounging in front of the fire with Marlene and Dorcas. Alice and Marlene shared confused looks as their partners discussed the latest muggle football game. James was in the middle of their makeshift dance floor swaying with his new wife to the sappy ballad Peter had started on Sirius's record player.

Remus had to stifle a giggle as he watched James’ eyelids flutter closed and his lips part while he pulled Lily closer to him. He knew exactly how the charm he had shown Lily was making him feel.

He jumped as he felt strong arms wind around his waist. He hadn’t noticed Sirius finishing up his conversation with Mary and making his way over to him.

“Miss me Love?” Sirius breathed over his ear, letting his lips catch on his lobe. Remus shivered and covered his lover’s hands with his own.

“Of course.” Remus traced his finger tips lightly over Sirius's wrists and up his forearms. He lingered on the magically concealed bruises they had left there the night before.

Sirius gasped and his hips twitched forward as Remus wrapped his hands around his forearms and squeezed.

“Prongs looks like he’s having a good time...” Sirius sounded slightly out of breath.

Remus grinned and tightened his grip. “Oh I can assure you he is.”

Sirius looked confused as Remus pulled away. His eyes glazed over from alcohol and lust.

“Don’t worry about it Pads-” Remus's gaze darkened and he fixed Sirius with _the look_ “-you’ll find out later.”

Mary was supporting Peter as he staggered over to make his goodbyes for the evening. He was soon followed by the rest of the crowd. Marlene and Alice dragging Dorcas and Frank behind them. They were still bickering over which team the referee favoured more.

Once they were gone Remus led Sirius over to the couch where Lily and James had tangled themselves together. James didn’t take his eyes off Lily while they approached. Remus sat behind his fiancee, chest to back with his legs framing his slender hips.

“You look wrecked mate” Sirius's eyes darted back and forth between Lily and James.

Lily smirked and James punched out a breath, cheeks flushed and pupils blown wide. If Sirius didn’t know any better he would say he was... aroused. His grip on Remus's thigh tightened and his cock twitched, pressing against his jeans.

“What have you told him?” Lily shot a conspiratorial look at Remus.

“I told him he had something to look forward to later, I didn’t say what though. Would you like to explain Lils?”

Lily’s gaze focused on her husband. “I think I would like to let James tell us about it.”

It was no secret between the four of them that Lily and Remus were the dominant halves of their relationships. James and Sirius were the most open with each other so it was only fair that Remus reported to Lily on James’ deepest desires and she did the same for Sirius. James and Sirius were fully aware of their significant other’s meddling and they loved it.

“Sensitivity ch-charm.” James managed to say through clenched teeth. Lily carded her fingers through his hair and he relaxed letting out a quiet whimper then his long held breath.

Sirius remembered the conversation he and James had the week before about his friend’s mild exhibition kink. _Damn Remus you got back to Lily fast about that one_ Sirius flushed and waited for someone to elaborate.

“I think Remus is planning on showing you later Sirius so I won’t spoil the surprise but...” Lily curled her fingers in James’ hair and tugged “James why don’t you tell Pads and Moony what you’re wearing tonight.”

James let out a grunt and moaned “Cock ring… vibrates.”

Remus was impressed. It was obvious that Lily had kept James teetering on the edge for hours now based on his minimal ability to talk. James looked completely blissed out and he couldn’t wait for Sirius to look the same.

Meanwhile, Sirius had frozen. He could sense Remus's tension and knew that he was forming plans and ideas. Sirius was torn between never letting Lily and James leave or forcing them out the door. He was so focused on James’ expressions that he didn’t notice Lily getting up and giving Remus a kiss on the cheek goodnight. Before the door had closed behind them Sirius spun around and straddled Remus's thighs. Remus growled and lunged forward, toppling Sirius backwards and landing directly on top of him. His hands clenched in the cushions on either side of Sirius's head and bit his lip.

Pinned under Remus, Sirius could feel every inch of rippling muscle from years of running through the woods together. He let his eyes wander up Remus's thick forearms and biceps. He glanced across his collarbones, beginning to pant as he envisioned sinking his teeth into the juncture of his shoulder and throat. He smirked and folded his arms up under his head, trapping Remus's arms where they were. _There he is…_ Sirius's insides twisted as Moony’s arms tensed and his eyes flashed golden.

“What do you think is happening here Sirius?” Remus's hissed. “Do you think you’re in control tonight? Do you think-” Remus dipped his head to run his lips over the shell of Sirius's ear “- that i’m going to let you do anything other than exactly what I tell you to?” Sirius gasped as his fiancee rolled his hips and punctuated his statement with a gentle nip to his earlobe.

“Hands on my chest Love, eyes on me.” Remus had become the master of balancing tenderness and dominance, Sirius had no choice but to obey. He relished the opportunity to touch his lover, he didn’t know how long until his hands would be tied so he couldn’t anymore.

“Lily and I were having a chat a while ago…” Remus raked his eyes down Sirius's trembling torso and slowly dragged his fingers down over his heaving chest. “I was telling her about how my fiancee was gossiping with her husband…” Sirius whimpered, Remus was going to draw this out he could tell.

“Do you know what I told her Pads? I told her about you and James and how _desperate_ you are to please us. How James wants us to see how good he can be. You liked that didn't you sweetheart. You both want to be so good for us, show us how much pleasure we give you."

Sirius let out a long whine, he felt like he couldn’t breathe. Everything in him _ached_ for Remus. He agreed. He would do anything to make Remus happy, anything to please him, now if he could just get him naked.

“I know you do baby. You love this don’t you. Trapped under me, aching, burning with the need to be touched…” Remus was beginning to draw on his wolf strength to keep Sirius under him.

“ _Be still.”_ Remus snapped, Sirius immediately stiffened then relaxed as Remus whispered “Good boy…” above him. Remus rewarded him with a light brush over his right nipple, the sensation did nothing but send liquid desire shooting to his cock.

“Do you know what else I told Lily Pads? I told her about a charm I learnt in the back of one of those magazines you hid under your bed in our dorm…” Sirius's eyes widened. He didn’t know which magazine Remus was referring to but he would bet 10 Galleons it wasn’t one of the vanilla ones. “They created it for witches but when I told her what Prongs wanted to try she decided to see if it would work on _wizards too._ ”

Remus sat up so he was kneeling between Sirius's legs. He fixed Sirius with a piercing stare. It conveyed so many hidden thoughts. _"I love you so much. Thank you for doing this with me. You're so beautiful. I can't wait to feel you. Gonna make you feel so good. Is this okay?"_

Sirius's breath caught as he read his fiancee's face. They had done this so many times and he knew exactly what the other was thinking. He answered with a tiny nod and quiet _"Please."_

Remus drew himself up to his full height and pulled his wand from the back of his jeans. He placed the tip in the centre of Sirius's chest and muttered the incantation he had spent so many nights dreaming about. He watched the swirl of purple light curl through Sirius's clothes and waited.

At first Sirius didn’t feel any different to before. His heart was still hammering, he was still panting and he was still rock hard. He maintained eye contact with Remus and waited. Moments passed and still nothing changed. Confused he blinked a few times and moved to ask Remus what was supposed to be happening.

“Rem I do-” Sirius stifled a squeak as time felt like it slowed down around him. He felt like someone had dropped a bucket of warm water over his head. It was slowly pouring down over his body, covering him from head to toe in goosebumps.

Time seemed to speed back up to normal and he heard Remus saying his name, trying to get him to focus but he couldn’t. He could feel _everything_ . Remus's hands were on his thighs trying to stop him from rolling off the couch. He could feel the warmth from each of the fingers splayed around his thighs. His t-shirt was agony against his nipples, every movement of the fabric scraping over them tore another desperate whine from him. It was too much. Too much but not enough at the same time. Merlin he needed to _come_.

This was so much more intense than Remus imagined. He could barely touch Sirius without him squirming around like he was on fire. The first couple of minutes would be the most extreme until it settled into a heightened level of arousal. He just had to keep him safe for this initial moment.

Sirius began to calm down. As his breathing slowed, he opened his eyes and concentrated on focusing on Remus's face. He was a lot closer than before. Probably because he was lying on top of Sirius to try and hold him down.

“Fuck…” Remus breathed. Sirius looked like he had already come twice. “You look so good baby. Absolutely fucking gorgeous.”

He helped Sirius sit up. He let him hold his head against his belly for a moment until he tipped his head back, his lips parted and licked his lips. It was so erotic Remus lost control of his hips for a moment and thrust his bulge into Sirius's collarbone. “Let’s go to bed, love”

They barely made it through the door to their room before Sirius pounced on him. His plan of being a complete brat and making Remus work for it out the window. He wanted him now.

Remus could see this coming from a mile away. It was his favourite part, when Sirius fully believed that he was controlling their night. He would let him get away with it for a little while, let him think Remus had given in. He never learned.

Sirius felt himself being lifted up and pressed against the door frame. He wrapped his legs around Remus and rocked his hips. The sensations weren’t as intense as before but he was still hyper aware of his fiancee’s length pressed against his through their jeans.

“Rem- oh fuck -please Rem I need you” Remus pinned him against the wall with his body. He spent some time nipping at the other’s lips, licking his way inside only to pull back and smirk as Sirius dug his nails into his shoulders.

Gripping his ass Remus carried Sirius the rest of the way to the bed, laying him down on top of the sheets and stepped out of his reach. As soon as Remus put him down Sirius began touching himself. He made eye contact with Remus and noticed his eyes were holding their golden tint now. Remus watched Sirius lightly scratch over the nipple he had been playing with earlier, nearly sending himself over the edge.

“ _Incarcerous”_ Remus growled. Sirius's arms were dragged above his head by invisible ropes. He gasped and thrust his hips into the air, giving himself just enough friction to keep driving himself ever so slightly towards his orgasm.

“What do you think you’re doing, Pads?”

“Ugh.. fuck Moony please- _Merlin!_ I’m so close Rem please let me come-”

“No.” Remus smirked as he vanished their clothes, taking away Sirius's only relief from his aching cock.

“No- Oh shit Remus please, I need something, anything. I’ll do _anything_ Rem _please_.” Sirius arched his back, working his now naked cock in the air, his hips twitched as if Remus was riding him.

He could see the effect his begging was having on Remus, all he could hope for was that it would work… not likely.

“Eyes on me Pads. Calm down.”

“CALM. How could I be calm Remus? I _need_ it”

“What do you need Sirius?”

“Need- I need you to touch me”

“Where?”

“ _Anywhere-_ fuck Moons.. _._ Everywhere. Please Moony.”

Remus took his time crawling onto the bed. Sirius tracked him all the way, biting his lip and thrusting into the air. He took care not to touch Sirius as he lay down next to him. He ran his fingertips over Sirius's forehead and down around the side of his face, brushing away the sweat-soaked strands from his cheeks.

Sirius whined as Remus touched him. The feather light touches were almost worse than nothing. He could feel the wolf’s unnatural body temperature radiating off Remus, heating up his side and spawning a fresh wave of shudders.

Like Lily had done to James earlier, Remus curled his fingers in Sirius's hair and tugged, drawing his face closer. “I love you.” He whispered, face softening for a second before darkening again.

“What are our rules sweetheart?”

Sirius groaned, like he could concentrate on that with everything he was _feeling._ He felt more confident in his ability to speak when Remus let go of his hair but it was short lived. Remus returning to feather light touches along his neck and collar bones.

“Our colours are Red, Orange and Green, I will use them if I need to.”

“Good boy…” Remus ran his fingers down over the planes of his chest “...Next one.”

“Uhh- I will do what I’m- _fuck-_ told” Sirius hissed as Remus circled closer to his hard nipple.

“I will keep eye con- _Oh_ \- contact with you be-because you like to see my- _gasp_ \- eyes.” Sirius grunted when Remus finally brushed over his left nipple. Tears springing to his eyes at the sensation.

“You’re doing so well baby. Last one…”

“I won’t come until you say I can. You own my pleasure- Rem- you decide- oh _fuck_ \- when.. Wh- shit- where and how you touch me. M-merlin please touch me Moons.” Sirius was near sobbing when Remus finally wrapped his hand loosely around his throbbing dick. He ran his fist up to the head and let go. Sirius let out a frustrated cry and squeezed his thighs together, if Remus wasn’t going to get him off he would do it himself, even if he couldn't use his hands.

Remus grinned, that was easier than he thought. One pump was all it took for Sirius to break three of their four rules. He was going to enjoy this…

“ _Sirius. Stop.”_ He ignored him. Remus snarled as he threw himself between Sirius's legs. He didn’t _need_ to use the wolf's strength to pry his legs apart but it added an element of fear to Sirius's pleasure that Remus knew he loved.

Sirius came crashing down when he felt the raw power emanating from Remus's hands just above his knees. Gasping in frustration he opened his eyes and looked at the wolf between his legs. Remus's normally soft smile had split into a grin and he realised just how badly he had fucked up.

“Why did you do that pet?”

“Rem- shit- I’m sorry I just- fuck- I needed to come so badly, please, please let me have _s-something.”_

“You will sweetheart. Unfortunately though you broke three of our rules. Do you know what that means?”

Sirius knew what it meant. 45 minutes wearing Remus's favourite toy, a black leather cock ring. 15 minutes for each rule he broke. It was charmed to not let the wearer come while on. He whimpered, _surely_ Remus wasn’t going to torture him more when he was already tortured by the sensitivity charm.

“Moons?” Remus ignored him while he went to their closet for their toy box. The ring had pride of place in the box. No matter how vocal Sirius was about hating it, Remus knew he loved this. Being able to feel everything he was receiving without needing to concentrate on holding back his orgasm. A slight glint caught his eye as he was closing the box, _Oh... perfect._

“Rem come on, please? It was the spell. I couldn’t help myself.” Sirius's eyes widened when he saw what Remus was bringing back with him. It was the widest spreader bar they owned, Sirius had bought it himself.

“Hush.” Remus climbed back between. “Spread.”

Sirius kept his legs tightly shut, not ready to admit defeat yet.

“Alright then. On your knees.” Sirius felt the spell holding his arms release and tug him upright. He was tempted but Remus was right there making sure he didn’t touch himself. He felt the binding spell wind its way back around his arms behind him. It forced his chest to pop out so his sensitive nipples were ready for Remus to play with.

His head fell backwards and he sobbed as Remus attached the cuffs of the bar around his thighs where his hands had been earlier. He extended the bar so that all of Sirius was at his disposal.

“Are you comfortable?” Remus murmured, fiddling with the clasps and caressing the skin around them.

Sirius shot him a look that said _Yes and I hate you for it._

“Remember, eyes on me.” He moved so he was kneeling behind Sirius and guided his head back to rest on his shoulder. Remus kept eye contact with Sirius as he slid the fingers of his right hand into his own mouth. Sirius's eyes flicked down to watch his scarred lips suck on the tips before they slid inside. Remus let his eyes flutter shut while he lost himself in the feeling of Sirius in front of him. His other hand curled around Sirius's waist, holding him upright against his chest.

When his fingers were wet enough he dragged them down Sirius's front all the way to the base of his cock. He stayed there a moment, playing with the tight black curls. He gave them a light tug and Sirius bucked forward, a litany of pleas pouring from his lips. Remus answered by snapping the cuff around the base of Sirius's dick. He held him still and skimmed his fingers over the head a few times before letting go of him again.

The noise Sirius made was borderline inhuman. Somewhere between a choked scream and a startled bark. He waved his hips in front of himself as Remus let go of him, wishing he would lay him down so he could rub himself off on the cool sheets. At least then he would be free of the stifling heat radiating from his fiancee behind him.

Instead, Remus ran his hand back up and along Sirius's glistening collarbones and up around his throat.

“This is what you get sweetheart, frustration. Don’t disobey me again.” Remus breathed in Sirius's ear letting his tongue explore the shell of it. He used his tongue to pull the lobe into his mouth, flicking it lightly and sucking. He let go of Sirius's ear and kissed his way down his neck, pausing on Sirius's well loved sensitive spots to deliver a series of tiny nips and suckles. Not enough to bruise but Sirius would definitely feel them tomorrow.

His free hand reached across to rub his thumb along Sirius's bottom lip. He held his gaze as he slipped the pad between his teeth. Sirius let his tongue linger on Remus's thumb before flicking up and around the tip. Remus swapped to his fore and middle fingers and pushed them into Sirius's mouth, groaning at the gentle suction as his lips sealed around the base of them.

“Fuck I love your mouth Pads… so perfect for me to use.” Sirius moaned in agreement. There weren't many things better than having something in his mouth. “Can’t- _gasp-_ wait to be inside you. Tease you so well you will be begging for it.”

Sirius's mouth fell open as Remus pulled his fingers out smearing saliva on his lips, making them nice and shiny. “So pretty when you’re desperate Siri. I wish you could see yourself, so beautifully wrecked for me.”

Remus rubbed his soaked finger around Sirius's nipple, pinching lightly and rolling it between them. Sirius didn’t dare close his eyes but he still saw stars.

“Maybe next time I’ll set up a mirror so you can watch me filling you up. Fuck you slow and hard on your hands and knees so you can see _everything._ ”

“Please- fucking merlin- touch me Remus, I’m begging you.”

“Oh Pads are you sure? You’ve still got a whole half an hour to wait. Plus I still haven’t decided if i’m going to _let_ you come, given that you didn’t spread yourself for me when I asked.”

Sirius panicked and rolled his head so he was buried in Remus's neck. He frantically muttered apologies and pleas, bucking his hips forward in demonstration of how desperate he was.

“Okay remember you asked for this…” Remus pulled away from Sirius and helped him lie down on his back again. Remus extended the bar so it was still comfortable but he would be able to reach Sirius's hole without any effort.

Remus straddled Sirius's thighs and slowly pumped his erection. "Where do you want to start pet?"

Sirius huffed. This had to be a trap, Remus knew exactly what he wanted and he knew Remus would give it to him but how and when were unclear..

"Kiss me?"

"Where?"

"My lips."

"Okay, now try again and ask _nicely_."

"Rem please kiss my lips, I need to feel you."

"Better." Remus purred and lowered his body. He let his cock drag over Sirius's on his way up, noting how slick his fiancee was. He framed Sirius's head with his forearms and placed a gentle kiss on his nose before brushing his lips over the swollen lips of his lover.

Sirius whined and tried to get closer. Every touch left tingly trails in their wake and the kisses were no different. He groaned as Remus licked his bottom lip and opened his mouth, welcoming the deepened kiss. He felt fingers burying themselves into his hair and massaging his scalp.

Remus nibbled at Sirius's bottom lip and drew away. Both of them were panting heavily and Sirius let out little moans each time Remus shifted.

Remus continued kissing down Sirius's throat, pausing to create a mark on his collarbone before continuing on. He stopped at his nipples again. Licking, sucking and nibbling until Sirius was sobbing. Remus ran his hands up and down Sirius's sides, sometimes firmly, sometimes lightly, tickling just to make Sirius squirm.

Once again he sat back and admired the beauty before him. Sirius's skin slick with sweat and littered with the marks he had left.

"Is this what you want Sirius?" Remus considered Sirius’s leaking cock and spent a moment running his finger through the precum that had pooled under the head. He lifted his fingers to his lips and held Sirius's gaze while he sucked the liquid off his fingers.

"Merlin- yes. Please Moony. I need you to touch me. Please."

"Tell me why. Why should I touch you here? Do you deserve it?"

"Oh gods Rem please, I deserve whatever you to give me. _Fuck-_ you're the only one who know exactly what I nee- _ahhh"_

Remus didn't realise just how worked up Sirius actually was. He had only run a single finger up the underside of his cock but he reacted like he had made him come. He gripped the base of his dick and spent the next minute or so just running his finger up and down, up and down. Enjoying the little moans forcing themselves out of his throat.

“Sirius. Eyes.”

He had avoided his leaking head so far because he knew it would wreck Sirius. He was hypersensitive there and the lightest touch would send him plummeting into agony. He swirled his fingers in the precum gathered on his stomach and ran them ever so lightly around the head of his cock.

Sirius froze. The touch was so light normally he would barely feel it but in his enchanted state it was like the sweetest torture. He convulsed as Remus ran his thumb over his head and settled on the frenulum, drawing tight little circles. He would have been coming by now if it weren't for that fucking cockring.

Remus couldn't take his eyes off Sirius. "You're being such a good boy for me sweetheart. That's it, just feel it."

Sirius felt like he could barely get any air. His torso twisted, half trying to thrust further into Remus' hand and half trying to get away from the exquisite torture. He was skating right on the brink of his orgasm but the magic holding it back was strong.

“M-more, please Moony, please.”

“More?”

“Yes please Rem, I can’t take it.”

“What more do you want Padfoot?” Remus wrapped his long fingers around Sirius's cock and gave him a couple of long, slow strokes before going back to teasing the underside of his head with his thumb.

"Need you to _fuck-_ fuck me, please."

“Patience.”

Remus whispered a spell and brushed his fingers over Sirius's now slicked hole. He pressed his thumb past the tight rim and hooked it down, holding Sirius's hips steady while he delivered a series of fast, tight strokes around the head of his cock.

"Fuck, oh Merlin, pl-please, plea- fuck _FUCK ME REMUS!"_

 _“Patience.”_ Remus ran his hand down and gripped Sirius again. Pointing his tongue he ran it around the head, down the underside and back up. He wrapped his lips around the tip and sucked, flicking his tongue over the frenulum as he varied the pressure of his suction.

Sirius writhed under him as he took more of his length into his mouth. He had never felt so desperate for Remus to fuck him. The knowledge that he couldn’t thrust into Remus’s mouth because of _his thumb_ was driving him insane.

Remus returned to Sirius’s tip, alternating between teasing suckles and taking him deep into his throat. He pressed one, two then three fingers into his wet hole, finding Sirius's spot and massaging it. Sirius was reduced to low grunts and sharply twitching hips as he melted into the bed, helpless to the pressure building in his groin.

"M-moony? _God-_ Please. Need you up here."

"I'm coming sweetheart, hold on a moment." Remus gently withdrew his fingers and moved his attention to the cuffs around his thighs. He pressed kisses all over them as he undid the cuffs and removed the bar from between his legs. He continued to kiss up over Sirius's hips, abs, each of his nipples and up his neck until he arrived at his lips.

Remus settled his body on top of Sirius and kissed him deeply. He could taste the arousal around them and it made him ache to be inside his mate.

"I'm going to let your hands down and you're not going to touch yourself. You're only allowed to touch me." Sirius barely registered what Remus said but his fingers went straight to Remus's shoulders anyway. "Stay there baby, just like that. You look so beautiful like this."

Remus kneeled back and admired his lover, dragging his nails over Sirius's abdomen and down the front of his thighs. He pushed a pillow under Sirius's hips and lined his cock up with his pulsating hole.

Remus pushed his head just past the rim and stopped. He loved this part too, Sirius splayed out in front of him, observing each other as Remus let Sirius flutter around him.

Remus pressed their bodies together and thrust into Sirius. He settled into a slow pace, thrusting deep and hard so his cock brushed Sirius's prostate on every stroke.

Sirius was positively keening at the pleasure surging through his body. His hands were everywhere, tugging on his hair, running over his shoulders and scratching up his back. He was holding Remus so close that he could feel his abs clenching with every thrust.

"Guess what pet…" Remus was panting in his ear. "...times up."

Sirius moaned and tilted his hips as much as he could. "Please Rem… let me come for you…"

Remus sat back and lifted Sirius's legs over his shoulders, practically bending Sirius in half as he sped up his pace.

"Aww darling. Do you want to come for me?"

"Yeees."

"Cover yourself in come while I fill you up?"

"Uh huh, wa-wanna see you come Rem, please let me come with you."

"I think you can hold on another- _fuck_ ho-hour Pads." Remus had to close his eyes or he would lose it.

"NO, please. Remus- please,"

Remus buried himself in his fiancee while he dragged his fingers around the cuff at the base of Sirius's cock.

He unfastened the cuff and removed it, replacing it with his fist he leant down and whispered _"Come for me Pads…"_ directly into his ear.

Two hard thrusts and a few well timed strokes later Sirius exploded over his abdomen. His orgasm was so intense that for the first time that night he was silent, his mouth hung open and tears streamed down his face.

"That's it baby, come with me. You're taking me so well. Love feeling you quivering around me. _Fuck._ "

Remus roared as he came, pulsing deep inside Sirius. He was so worked up from teasing him that he didn't last anywhere near as long as he wanted to. He gingerly withdrew and collapsed on top of his fiancee, rolling them over so that Sirius was lying on top of him.

Sirius was still gasping and trembling, the sensitivity charm making his orgasm longer and stronger than any he had experienced before. Remus could feel his cock twitching weakly against his hip as Sirius muttered desperate Thank Yous into his neck.

Remus cast a quick cleansing spell and whispered _"Finite Incantatem"_ to lift the charm. Sirius immediately sagged against him and sighed with exhausted satisfaction.

Remus ran his fingers through Sirius's long black hair and down his back, enjoying the weight of his love on top of him. He flicked his wand to pull the blankets up over them, settling into their own little bubble of warmth.

"Love you." Sirius slurred in his ear.

"I love you too sweetheart." Remus sighed as he relaxed into the bed, holding Sirius as close as he could. He couldn't wait to see how Lily and James had gotten on… but first…

Sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thankyou for your patience, advice and support Averly. I can't wait to annoy you about the next one!


End file.
